


Say Yes to Heaven

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, No Curse, Parabatai, Protective Jace Wayland, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripping, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec and Jace meet in that club for their bachelor party/makeup talk. And it goes a little bit out of hand. Or maybe it goes exactly how Izzy wanted it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Say Yes to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Fam! It's just a PWP that was on my mind for the past 2 weeks. It took me 3 days to write! I can't with myself rn.  
> I threw everything I like in here: Alec is a virgin, Jace has been grilling people about anal sex, drunk seelies give detailed answers, Jace is careful, Jace is in love but protective of Alec, Alec loves submitting to Jace and so on and so forth.  
> I recommend this as a bedtime read.

Alec doesn’t want to be at odds with Jace anymore.  
  
He’s getting married… _tomorrow!_ And he’s scared like never before, but he feels like he cannot back out now. It’s too late and besides, it was his grand idea in the first place.  
  
Izzy bringing him here blindfolded also doesn’t help to alleviate his fear. He expects embarrassment or disappointment - the only two emotions surprises have ever caused him.  
  
But, once the blindfold comes off and Izzy leaves, it’s just him in an empty club. She probably invited a lot of people, but no one showed because no one takes him or his wedding seriously.  
  
Just as he heads for the exit, he sees Jace standing at the end of the corridor.  
  
Jace looks tense, but he rolls his eyes, curses under his breath and seems to make up his mind, walking towards Alec.  
  
“Hey man. We should talk.” Jace says.  
  
“Well, it’s my party, so you go first. Talk.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you. Or put you in danger. I did what I thought was right, and disregarded the rules in places. But only because I thought I was stopping some really bad things from happening. But Alec, you have to believe me. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt or to be in danger. I love you, you know that, don’t you?”  
  
“I love you too,” Alec says it, swallowing the next breath as usual. The one that always threatens to betray him. “We’re good.”  
  
They sit on one of the club lounge chairs, that’s big enough to be a daybed, the blindfold between them.  
  
“So, you’re getting married tomorrow.” Jace says. “Big day.”  
  
“Would you be my suggenes? I mean, I understand if it’s a no.” Alec starts, feeling unexplainable jitters that are amplifying instead of leaving him, now that they cleared the air between the two of them.  
  
“Of course. By your side is where I belong, parabatai.” Jace says. “You alright?”  
  
“Actually, no. I’m scared. But this was such a big idea and now everyone from the Clave portaled in, and I can’t back out.”  
  
“You can always say fuck it and not go through with it. Alec, this is your life. What you want for yourself matters the most.”  
  
“No it doesn’t, Jace. I… I can’t have what I want. So I’m trying to do right by my parents.”  
  
“What is it you want, Alec?” Jace asks, resting a hand on Alec’s thigh that’s closest to him. “If you never ask, of course the answer will always be no.”  
  
“I want… Jace, I- I want, fuck.” Alec starts, looking into Jace’s mismatched eyes, which now hold only warmth and love for him. His stutter always returns when Alec feels the stakes are high. “Fuck.” Alec says, to short-circuit his speech center and restart it.  
  
He looks down at Jace’s hand on his thigh.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
He says it with his head bowed, expecting the comfort, the gentle letdown, the “but Alec…”  
  
The hand on his thigh moves up and two fingers tilt his chin up so he has to look at Jace.  
  
“I want you too. I promised myself I’d always leave you the choice and man, am I glad you said something. Not that the pressure made you do it, but hey. Whatever it takes. We’re here. Better make the most of it.”  
  
“But I… “  
  
“It’s your bachelor party, Alec. Traditionally it involves strippers, booze, cocaine and reckless sex.” Jace says, his voice having dropped in pitch. “I don’t recommend cocaine, and you don’t drink. But I can strip for you if you want. And the other thing is up to you.”  
  
Alec feels his mouth go dry. Surely he’s been whacked over the head by someone and is lying unconscious in an alley, because his life never goes _right_ like this. He still can’t believe it’s real, so he watches Jace straddle his thighs, feels Jace’s hands on the back of his head and Jace’s lips on his-

-and he touches back, hands on Jace’s ass, feeling the rock hard glutes beneath his fingers. His heart is singing in his chest, he’s never been this happy all at once, it’s overwhelming, but he is holding on to the moment for all it’s worth.  
  
Jace tastes incredible to him, and he realises this is his first ever kiss, and he is getting to kiss the only boy he’s wanted ever since their eyes met for the first time. It’s a lot, and Alec feels like normally this much emotion would kill him, but now he feels invincible.  
  
Without having to give spoken directions, Jace guides him into the kiss. Coaxes his lips to open, sucks on his tongue, explores and claims, making an approving sound at Alec’s needy moan.  
  
“Come, we need to get out of here.” Jace says when they are both aroused out of their minds and needing to lose their clothes. “This is not the right setting for us now.”  
  
He takes Alec to a place not far from the club, still in downtown New York - it’s an attic, it’s small but it’s clean and has a small, tidy bedroom made to look bigger by a floor to ceiling window with a view of the city and many fairy lights.  
  
Alec figures Jace must keep this place for the many Seelies he is “seeing” and that’s fine, he reckons. Only, on closer inspection, the place is not a fuckpad. There’s some of Jace’s books, Jace’s toothbrush in the bathroom, a bottle of cassis bubbly in the fridge, and weapons scattered on all the surfaces.  
  
The sheets only smell like Jace and Alec feels a surge of something very pleasant when he falls onto the fragrant surface of the bed, the last of his jitters disappearing.  
  
He helps Jace remove his clothes, watching him step back only to switch on the mood lights. Jace puts his phone onto a stand and connects it to a pair of speakers, and Alec hears the sound of Enigma’s “Mea Culpa” fill the room. He swallows hard - this song always made him horny when he was a teenager and he always ended up having to change his underwear after listening to one of the songs from his “soundtrack for sinning” and picturing a scene… exactly like the one he and Jace are starring in right now.  
  
“I’ve wanted this, wanted you since I was too young to know what it all meant,” Jace confesses, nipping at Alec’s jaw.  
  
Alec tells himself maybe it’s not the best idea to show up full of hickies tomorrow at the wedding, but he can heal them if he still feels like doing it later.  
  
“Same. I was always terrified you wouldn’t want me because I’m, well, not, you know. Experienced. Or cool. ”

“But that is so fucking hot, Alec. The thought you only want me… is there a bigger power trip?” Jace says, standing in front of the window and starting to undress slowly.

Alec swallows hard, his throat having narrowed with excitement and lust. This is the best bachelor party ever, he thinks.  
  
“You can touch yourself, this is not a test.” Jace says, winking, swaying to the music and pulling his t-shirt over his head. “But only if you like what you see, don’t feel pressured.” He adds, popping the button on his jeans open and unzipping.  
  
Alec only manages to bring his hand up and rest his palm on his heart, feeling like it will burst out of his chest.  
  
“I do, fuck, Jace, this is you, I-I- shit.” He gets out, feeling dizzy and like there is no drop of blood left elsewhere but in his dick, which is now dripping a clear trail of precome on his left thigh. “Thank you.” He adds, overwhelmed.  
  
Jace turns around to remove his jeans and step out of his socks while giving Alec a nice view of his ass. Once he’s in his briefs only, he goes to stand in front of Alec at the foot of the bed and takes Alec’s hands, placing them on his hips and dragging them down enough so the waist of the briefs peels off and slides down.  
  
Alec gets the hint and slides the underwear all the way down, watching Jace’s hard cock spring free. He licks his lips reflexively - it is, as he suspected, just as flawless as the rest of Jace, just as long as his and a bit thicker too.  
  


Jace would love nothing better than to slip two fingers between those dark red, bitten lips and part them, get Alec to suck on his fingers for a bit before replacing them with his cock and watching it disappear down Alec’s throat. He knows Alec would do fantastic even on his first time - because Alec is excellent at following instructions.  
  
But that is a selfish wish and tonight is about Alec. Maybe they’ll get to that point later, but for now, all he cares about is making his parabatai relax and doing away with his concerns. He doesn’t know if they'll get another time where they can be together like this - if Alec goes ahead with the wedding, Jace knows for sure Alec’s sense of loyalty will impose that he not cheat on Lydia. He leaves some room for being surprised, but he doesn’t bank on it.  
  
Also, they’re not going to get another first time together. Jace doesn’t remember the first time a girl blew him in the back of a club because he was too drunk. He only remembers the first time someone hopped on his dick because he had to insist on putting on a condom first. Not exactly memorable occasions, and Jace always thought of sex as an uncomfortable trade-off for comfort and closeness. Intimacy was always out of reach because pretty much everyone he’s met, mundane or not, equates those few minutes of sweaty humping with connection. In time, he discovered no matter how many people want to fuck him, it doesn’t make the feeling of loneliness go away.  
  
But Alec is special. Alec deserves all the good things in this world, and Jace wants to shield him from the sordid and transactional aspects of sex. If he can help it, Alec will never feel dirty, used and expendable.  
  
He returns to the present moment and joins Alec on the bed, rummaging through the nightstand to get to the tube of lube, taking it out and putting it within reach.  
  
Alec watches him and blushes.  
  
“So, you know what to do?”  
  
“Drunk Seelies give very detailed answers,” is all Jace says, one of his hands resting on Alec’s neck, the fingers carding through his hair while the thumb strokes his cheek. “If at any moment, something hurts or you just don’t like it, please tell me and I’ll stop.”  
  
“I doubt you could do anything I won’t like-” Alec says, but seeing Jace’s stern look, he quickly adds: “yes I’ll do that. Promise.”  
  
They resume where they left off at the club, only now with no clothes on, allowing themselves to let hands roam and map places they’ve only seen or hit before while fighting, but never touched gently.  
  
Jace indulges in kissing Alec, loving how his parabatai is pliant and inviting, letting him in at once and giving him control of the kiss while moaning into it. He can’t figure out, for the life of him, why he denied himself this heaven. Yes, there was the fear and the worry he would become one of the darker parts of Alec's life and add to the shadows looming over him if he made the first move, but Alec has loved him for so long it became a fact of their shared lives. 

Alec is warm and his lips are soft, Jace can’t get enough of how good he tastes and how responsive he is, knowing when to receive and when to go asking for more. Jace’s lips stray from Alec’s, over his jawline, down to the butter-soft skin of his neck, that’s so ripe for marking, but Jace remembers Alec has somewhere to be the next day, so he tells himself no marks… in easily accessible places.  
  
His fingers trace paths through Alec’s chest hair, down to his abs and to his sides, and the lighter the caress gets, the more Alec squirms and moans - tipping Jace off to the fact he discovered a ticklish spot.  
  
He leans down to lick a wet trail over a nipple, blowing on it and watching it turn into a hard little peak before taking it between his teeth and biting with measured force, then sucking, loving how it makes Alec squirm and beg him to do it some more. By the time he moves to the other one, Alec is panting with need, his hands closing around fistfuls of the sheets and letting go rhythmically.  
  
“Please, Jace… please… I want… I-” Alec begs, squeezing his eyes shut and dissolving into a groan that morphs into a whimper as Jace sucks so hard on his nipple, it sends a blade of intense pain and pleasure cutting across his whole body, making his spine arch, his toes curl and his cock throb needily.  
  
“But you squirm so nicely.” Jace says, coming back up to sit cross-legged close to Alec. “And I love it when you beg.”  
  
“Of course you do. You always got off on making me give in to you.” Alec says, a blush colouring his cheeks. “But that’s alright…” he trails off.  
  
“You are perfect, Alec.” Jace whispers, letting himself taste Alec’s lips again, humming in the back of his throat at how Alec opens up for him. “I’m so happy you’re mine.”  
  
His words send a visible shiver of delight through Alec and Jace smiles.  
  
“Lie down for me,” he says.  
  
Alec does so at once, lying on his back and spreading his thighs for his parabatai, looking at Jace’s engorged and dripping cock and swallowing hard.  
  
Jace gets the lube and leans down to place a kiss right below Alec’s belly-button, nipping at the spot too and chuckling when Alec’s cock twitches needily a bit further down.  
  
“You look so beautiful like this, Alec.” Jace whispers, trailing his fingers lightly down the underside of Alec’s cock, going back to trace the ridge and to circle the slit with a fingertip, coaxing more precome out. “I can’t wait to taste you.”  
  
For now though, his fingers go lower, over Alec’s balls and perineum, to his entrance, just circling it slowly.  
  
Alec has his lower lip in his mouth and is breathing hard. He’s going to come so fast once Jace is inside him.  
  
Jace finally adds lube to his fingers and strokes them over Alec’s entrance, slowly, patiently, watching the muscle relax and take in one fingertip.  
  
Alec closes his eyes and curses softly before looking at Jace again.  
  
“More, please? It feels so good.”  
  
Jace smiles and adds a second finger and more lube, scissoring his fingers and watching Alec start to slowly fuck himself on them.  
  
“Everything alright?” He asks, seeing Alec has his eyes closed for this part.  
  
“It feels good, but it’s also awkward. You wouldn’t need to do this with a girl.”  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong, babe.” Jace says. “Everyone benefits from a bit of lube and some nice, slow prep. Besides, it’s hot. Watching you take my fingers so well only makes me look forward even more to having your tight little ass squeeze down on my cock.”  
  
“Oh fuck, Jace, you can’t just-” Alec says, his blush deepening and spreading down to his nipples. “I’m ready, I’m so ready, please fuck me.” He pleads, even more turned on by Jace’s words.  
  
“Let’s see,” Jace says, a smile spreading across his face as he curls his fingers, looking for Alec’s prostate and dragging the fingertips across the soft inner wall, feeling for the spongy, slightly raised patch. “Ah, there.”  
  
Alec nearly folds himself together like a jackknife at the new sensation. He’s tried fingering himself before, but not to these earth-shattering results, so he wraps a hand around Jace’s wrist.  
  
“What was that? How did you know?” He asks, awed, before lying back down and relaxing with his legs wide open. “Don’t tell me. Seelies with loose tongues.”  
  
“... and long spindly fingers.”  
  
Jace can now easily work four fingers inside Alec, if he stacks them the right away, and for a moment he watches Alec’s body accept the intrusion and squeeze around it, indulging in a fantasy of one day simply carrying on until Alec’s hole is tightening around his wrist and he can watch Alec fall apart for real.  
  
But for right now, it’s more than enough and he removes his fingers, lubing up his cock and resting it against the slick, loose entrance.  
  
“Please, please Jace. I need you inside me. Please?” Alec begs, feeling like at this point Jace is enjoying being a dick, stalling just to torment him.  
  
Jace leans over him, guiding his thighs up until Alec can cross his ankles over Jace’s back.  
  
“Whatever you choose after this night, Alec, know that I love you. You’re the brightest part of my soul and I’d give anything to see you happy.”  
  
They kiss, melting into each other again, and it’s sweet and unhurried, so much so that Alec forgets himself for a moment and Jace sheaths himself completely, marking Alec as his from within.  
  
Alec wails at the feeling; it’s so much better than anything he’s dared to imagine and it feels so right. All his fears about not being enough or disappointing Jace vanish in the moment and he wraps himself around Jace tightly, his hands splayed on Jace’s lean back and holding on.  
  
Jace moves slowly at first, not so much for Alec’s benefit, but to let himself enjoy this feeling, something which he suspects is as close to divinity as a Nephilim is allowed. He never considered having sex with another man, but he’s loved Alec for so long and so deeply, and he’s given him every part of himself he could give, that sharing his body too is an obvious and logical consequence. 

He rests his forehead against Alec’s and smiles. 

“You feel so good. You’ve ruined me for anyone else.” He says softly, kneeling up and pulling Alec along with him so he can push up into him harder and faster. “Fuck, you feel good on my cock.” 

Alec shivers at the words, tightening reflexively around the length inside him. 

“You feel so good inside me too. Please, more.” He whispers, holding on to Jace’s shoulders, too far gone to think of touching himself. Besides, if he did, it would all be over the moment his fingers touch his cock.  
  
Jace knows he won’t last much, not with how hot and tight Alec is around him, how well they fit together and how much Alec wants him. He picks up the pace, slamming up into Alec with unrestrained force now, but still careful to angle himself just right so he hits that spot inside his parabatai on every thrust. Alec is not being overly loud, but his sounds are so needy and so wrecked, he’s almost crying with how much the sensations are overwhelming him, whimpering and mewling in between incoherent pleas for more, harder and chanting Jace’s name over and over like it’s a spell. 

Just as he feels they are both nearing their peak, Jace stops and pulls out, making Alec sob with the sudden loss and then yelp as he sees himself spun around and thrown on to his belly among the pillows. Jace doesn’t give him the time to fold his arms and legs and come up, spreading his ass cheeks and entering him again, making him _scream_. 

“Take it, Alec. Take it like I know you can. You’re going to come untouched for me.” Jace whispers low in Alec’s ear, licking sloppily down the side of his neck. Alec turns his head, seeking Jace’s lips and moaning when he is rewarded with a deep kiss before Jace buries himself into him all the way and starts fucking him like there is no tomorrow. All Alec can do is indeed take it at this point, feeling all control having left him. 

That surrender is all that stood between Alec and tumbling over the edge with a sob, tears springing to his eyes from the intensity of it. Seconds later, he feels Jace follow right after him, coming inside him and biting a deep mark into his left shoulder.  
  
He feels tears run down his cheeks when Jace slips out of him, leaving him feeling empty and alone, despite the bond amplifying the pleasant rush of endorphins and other happy chemicals their shared orgasm dumps into their bloodstreams.

Jace thankfully wraps himself around Alec, spooning him and placing gentle kisses over his back and shoulders.  
  
“If this is the only night I get with you, I’m making the most out of it.” Jace purrs, turning Alec onto his back and propping himself up on one elbow next to him. “Let me just clean us a bit real quick.”  
  
Alec nods, supposing they are in need of some cleaning up, but he remains where he is, savouring the feeling of Jace’s come trickling out of him. He’s never felt safer and more secure than now, knowing Jace got to mark him as his.  
  
***  
  
When he sees Jace at the wedding, Alec’s jitters return. He is thoroughly sore from last night and this morning. His body is bruised and carrying Jace’s marks on his inner thighs, inner arms, chest and abs. He still doesn’t know why he kept the marks or how he’ll explain them to Lydia later, but all he does know is that he’s feeling drugged with pleasure and he doesn’t care about a single thing besides getting Jace alone again.  
  
“Alec. I can’t go through with this. This doesn’t feel right.” Lydia says, looking at him full of worry. “I’m sorry. It’s too soon. This was a mistake.”  
  
She briefly apologises to the Clave members and to Maryse and Robert, then walks out of the hall.  
  
Alec can’t brush off his parents and the other Clave officials fast enough, making his way to his office, unbuttoning his golden suit jacket on the way.  
  
When he enters, Jace is already there, having shed his jacket and vest.  
  
They’re about to lunge at each other when Clary bursts in, screaming that the Mortal Cup is missing and Lydia was found unconscious.  
  
When they all meet in the war room to look at the camera footage, Isabelle eyes them both and smiles knowingly.  
  
“Glad you two worked out the kinks in your relationship.” She says, sounding a bit too smug for Alec’s liking.  
  
Jace looks - if possible - even more smug. 

(end)


End file.
